Ultraman Reuz : Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters . I hope enjoy it. Title : The Choosen One Who Weild The Light Characters : The rock titan :Gorzelium The Light : Ultraman Reuz Prologue The galaxy is a wide on openspace , where stars everywere rain down light on the Earth. The moon shined bright in the night sky . Everyone was happy, feeling safe without the thought of alien invasion, a monster attack or destruction distracting from their lives and work . Kobe was a wonderful city in Japan where people lived in harmony and beyond the fear of, but the crisis occured ten years ago that is still remembered by the people as it first happened, destruction caused by the clash of two giants, one a being humanoid being of Light and other a monstrous beast aligned with the dark. In the end the giant of light won and destroyed the monster saving Kobe before disappearing. Even now the giant was still unidentified by the scientience. The giant of light had something of a folkhero in kobe, there he had many fans among the children wjp now thought of it as a superhero. The children took to wearing his pattern of silver and red with a crystal, each hoping to one day see him again. There was darkness is space but also on Earth. It was a strong energy born of tragedy and sin, it was bred in acts and feelings of revenge and war . Sometime's Earth would be polluted by smoke, air pollution , water pollution, this power was due to the dark side inside humans, especially those that didn't care about the Earth's natural habitat. It was something that was being destroyed to make a new city with the use of advanced Technology . It was ten years since that battle, Kobe is still save without being corrupted by anything around it. The destruction in Kobe caused by the two giants remaind in the past as a memory of all people in the city. While in space, a sphere of light observed the Earth and it sensed danger was coming. It rush to the Earth and found a boy, one it had met before... Chapter 1 The night sky was beautiful , everyone was walking back home and others do they own work . The city light was shine bright to the sky . There was a old man starring at the sky looking it as it was about to call it a day after work . The next day , an aeroplane save landed on the track near Kobe Airlines . Lots of people rushing to get out form the plane , last one who left teh plane is a young , mohawk high school student . With his hangging his beg on his left shoulder . He walk away to the exit and saw his grandfather standing waiting for him . He was happy to see him again as 4 years away to London for study . After he finish his study , he make a decesion to left london and stay in japan with his Grandfather . His grandfather rought him to his house on Touzen City where everyone is Happy and Peaceful , riding a big Yamaha CBR 1 was chocky to his grandson who never ride a motorcycle before. When they arrive , his grandson Haruto Shunya feel motion sickness and rush out . After that , They walk around see the technology happen to this town and The history . Touzen City was name for a civilion who took pictures about the giants . Haruto was given freely to look around the city as his grandfather '' Shunya Kaze'' ride back to his motorcycle shop . While he was walking , an earthquake suddenly happen , all the people around run in panic as they knew something bad is happen like 10 years ago . A fearsless Monster come form the ground and roar the people . He began to attack the city , rampaging it, it was like something you will never imagine . It let again his roar let the the people scream in scared , lot of the home were burn as a reason form his rock abilities . It did'nt seem to eat human , but only to terrified it and destory everything that left . Meanwhile , The Japan Military Air Force sent two F-15 jet pilot to destory the monster . They shot two missiles to the monster and explode on it making the creature realy angry , it shot a rock form his mouth to the second pilot F-15 , but luckily , he save landed on the ground . The soldiers carrying their weapon was in shaped of ready to fight. The tank were use and shot a explosive bullet to the creature . It feel down and Hurt ! The soldier was happy to see the first test missiles currently work out , they cheerup for themselve . But the creature stand up back and realy angry . It began shot all magma rock all over the place , lots of the soldier dead and some got injured . The captain has no choice but retreat his troops of army , they couldn't stop the angry monster . The place start to burn fire .. . And the monster was headed to Kobe . Haruto who was on his way , trow stones to it . The Beast turn back and saw a human try to stop it , he shot the magma rock to haruto , but managely dodge it by rolling . The F-15 first pilot shot another missiles to the monster and berely destroy the creature , exploade with his rock feel all over the place . Even so , the people were prised to the pilot for defeating the Monster . But the pilot were still not satisfied about the rock exploading . Haruto went back to his granfather house . His T-shirt were muddy and his jeans scratch a little . Something that he never imagine will happen to the village after 10 years .. , He knew the rock monster were still alive and somewhere on the ground he still sleeping . He starring up to the sky , looking it . How was beautiful the constellation , the star and galaxy .. He still find the answer of his past and the universe it self . Chapter 2 It was done , the creature has died , thanks to the F-15 Pilot whom destroy it . But there was something else happen , the rock that feel over geantly move down to the underground . People tought it was over and save right now . In the meantime , at the Military Force , The Captain and his Army of Soldier celebrated there first win . Some of them having a discussion about the creature . Yamashima , The first lieutenanat incharge the meeting group and start the session . So , what do you think ? ask one of his soldier . Are the creature really the same Monster attacking Kobe ten years ago? We have no proof about it yet .. . said yamashima . Many question was ask but he couldn't answer all of it . He rush out to the door for some fresh air . While he was standing on the roof starring at the sky , a flashback happen . Memorie about the crisis happen ten years ago , a lot of people die , some of them saving their live run in panic . One of them involve is his wife die to save a little boy . He open his eye , he don't want to remember it again , he went back to his room . It was raining heavily , so everyone in the Military Force use the time to relax and training in the training compound . So it doesn't matter if they had their time off . As it about to pass morning , the Yamashima end his duty and leave the Military to spent more time whit his Son and his WIfe . Meanwhile , Haruto was in Kobe busy helping his Grandfather repairing the Motorcycle . While he was helping , a young girl and boy about his age come to the shop starring at Haruto for some reason . He stand up and look at them , he seem reconized them very much . Hmm , why are you starring at me like that ? ask Haruto strangely . You didn't remember us , Haruto ? We use to be Best Friend remember ? said the young boy . Best friend ? Owhh ! . Now i remember you Eliza Suzuki , the girl who live next to my granfather house . And kenzaki Haruno . They each other hug , as they haven't met for 5 years . Haruto leave Touzen Village at age 13 and live with his parent in London . His grandfather had live alone ever since that day .